Special Lovers
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a story made based off Genis's and Presea's Tales of Fandom costumes.  Their Neko outfits and a picture I found plus my love for TenebraeXAqua made this possible.


David the Writer: Hi, I'm here with a Gesea fiction.

Genis: Ge-Gesea? (Faints)

Presea: Wow, he fainted.

David the Writer: This fiction includes they're costumes from Tales of Fandom.

Genis: (Gets back Up) What?

Presea: Those outfits are a little cute.

David the Writer: May I say a whole paragraph before getting interrupted? (Genis and Presea shut their mouths) Thank you. The group of Aselian Heroes of TOS1 and TOS2 are on a picnic. Genis and Presea decide to wear those outfits during the picnic and Zelos picks on Genis on how Genis and Presea look like quite a couple. Now you may speak.

Genis: (Breaths) Thanks. I have to say "Zelos, If I could use my Indignation mystic arte, I would use it on you."

David the Writer: Ouch that's going to hurt.

Genis: Why did you say 'going to'?

David the Writer: Because you can use your indignation mystic arte. You find that out from Ratatosk.

Genis: (Shocked) Oh! Indignation!

Zelos (Off-screen): Ouch! Not the face!

Genis: It worked?

Presea: Note to self: Don't tell Genis something that might end up hurting Zelos.

Genis: Presea, you know I hate Zelos!

Presea: Very true, Genis, and that's why it's a good idea not to tell you that.

Genis: Good point.

David the Writer: How do I get myself into these situations?

Genis: Knowing so many characters could help. All TOS1 and TOS2 characters Namco Tales.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Genis. Background song is Comatose by Skillet. Now on with the story.

* * *

Special Lovers

The group gather around the Iselia forest outskirts. Everyone of the Heroes of Aselia are there. Even Ratatosk showed up. Then Zelos looks over at Genis.

Zelos laughs and says "What are you doing in your Neko-Boy Outfit, Genis?"

Sheena says "Presea is in her Neko-girl outfit."

Zelos says "Well, those two certainly look like a couple then."

Genis says "Zelos, If I could use my Indignation Mystic Arte, I would use it on you."

Ratatosk says "Actually you can use it. Just use your energy."

Genis says "Really?"

Zelos says "Just what are you thinking?"

Genis says "I call upon thee from the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder, Indignation on Zelos!"

Zelos gets blasted by Indignation and that gets him knocked out.

Zelos says "Ouch!"

Genis says "Wow, it worked."

Tenebrae and Aqua laugh at Zelos. Tenebrae's paw suddenly touched Aqua's hand. Aqua pulls her hand from Tenebrae's paw, blushing.

Aqua says "Tenebrae, not now."

Tenebrae says "Sorry, Aqua. I didn't mean to."

Emil says "What's up with those two?"

Ratatosk says "Just a little couple moment is all."

Tenebrae says "Lord Ratatosk, please don't mention that."

Marta says "Ratatosk, what is up them having little couple moments a lot lately?"

Richter says "Oh, so you don't know?" All the others beside Ratatosk, Tenebrae, and Aqua shake their heads up and down meaning yes. So Richter continues "Well then, Let me explain. Tenebrae and Aqua have become lovers since you guys have last seen us. They are quite happy that they know each others' feelings now."

Aqua says "Master Richter, you didn't need to mention that."

Richter says "Actually I did."

Tenebrae growls at him for spoiling the secret.

Richter says "I have never seen you more like a dog than now, Tenebrae."

Tenebrae chortles and transforms into his Gijinka form.

Richter says "Symphonian Black?"

Tenebrae says "Correct. Aqua is Symphonian Blue."

Aqua says "Splash!"

Richter gets all wet by the water spell.

Ratatosk says "I did not know they could fight on their own."

Tenebrae says "We learned to do it. With a class quest, we learned to fight with our old artes and you gave it to us."

Ratatosk says "Oh yeah."

Zelos says "I still say Genis and Presea look like quite a couple." He looks around for them and then says "Wait, where did they go?"

At a lake inside the forest, we see Genis and Presea standing. They look quite peaceful.

Presea says "So you wanted to speak to me, Genis?"

Genis says "Yeah Presea, I did. I plan on telling you the truth on my true feelings for you."

Presea says "True Feelings?"

Genis says "Yes, that's right. Presea, I love you. It has taken me so long to say it but it's true. I have been in love with you since I first met you when you had no emotions."

Presea says "Genis..."

Genis says "Well, I got to get back to the picnic. I don't want the others to worry about me. They won't worry about you. You still got your strength."

Presea grabs his hand and says "Don't leave me without hearing what I got to say about it. I do have something to say."

Genis says "Presea?"

Presea puts her arms around him and says "I love you too, Genis. I have loved you for a long time. It all started when I looked at you after I got my emotions back. I want to be with you."

Genis wraps his arms around her and they start to close the distance between their heads. Presea accepts what she is about to get. Then their lips touch and they are locked in their kiss. Then the others come across the two at the lake and they see them kissing. The kiss turns passionate and then they pull away for air.

Zelos says "Well, it looks like the Neko-Boy and Neko-Girl are together."

Genis and Presea blush at the sound of Zelos's Voice. They look and see everyone.

Raine says "Wow, I thought my brother would ever be able to say that he loves Presea."

Genis's Blush deepens. He is one that is under an awkward situation of family pressure.

Regal says "Good job, you two. Now how about we go eat, everyone?"

Colette says "Yeah let's go."

Lloyd smiles to the fact that only Colette and him know about the relationship the two of them share. He just remembered at that moment that fact might change. Zelos and Sheena are happy together as well. Everyone knows that Emil and Marta are together. As of today, everyone knows that Tenebrae and Aqua are also together. Genis and Presea have just now gotten together. Regal misses Presea's sister too much to find a new lover. Raine just can't seem to find someone she likes... But will all of that change someday?

The end for now...


End file.
